1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor and a method for fabricating the same. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to an image sensor including an anti-reflection layer, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electric signal. Recently, as computer industry and communications industry evolve, there are growing demands for image sensors with improved performance in a variety of applications such as a digital camera, a camcorder, a personal communications system (PCS).
Image sensors include a charge coupled device (CCDs) and a CMOS image sensor. Among these, a CMOS image sensor is easy to drive and can incorporate its signal processing circuits into a single chip, such that it is possible to reduce the size of the product. In addition, a CMOS image sensor has a very low power consumption, making it easy to apply to products with limited battery capacity. Further, a CMOS image sensor can be manufactured by applying CMOS process technology, thereby reducing manufacturing cost. For these reasons, the CMOS image sensor is rapidly increasing in its use as it realized high resolution with the development of technology.